


Friday Night Friend 'Date'

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker gives me all the high school crush feels, Peter's POV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: (Peter’s POV.) Peter struggles to hide his feelings about you from his best friends on a supposedly normal Friday night.





	Friday Night Friend 'Date'

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to Tumblr back when spider-man came out!
> 
> Includes prompts: “Can I kiss you right now” and “Shut up and Kiss me already.”
> 
> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission. Thanks!

It took Peter too long to realize that the way he used to look at Liz is how he’s always looked at you. The only difference was that he didn’t share that realization with Ned. He was sure that if Ned knew how he felt about their other best friend, then Ned would try to play matchmaker.

Besides, even once Peter realized it, he didn’t even try to stop himself.

He’s sitting on your bed like he’s always done on Friday nights–this time Ned isn’t there. You’d just finished a school assignment and were getting ready to meet Ned at the movies. Now that he’s aware of his feelings for you, everything’s different. He watches you get ready for the night at the vanity in your private bathroom. You don’t even notice his staring when you look at him in the mirror.

You didn’t even think twice about taking your shirt off in front of him. You’re wearing a purple sports bra and basketball shorts. You let him pick a playlist on your phone. He didn’t realize when he picked the one he did that he was setting himself up to watch you dance. You sway side to side as you search through your closet and pick out your favorite flannel. Your bare feet with your painted toenails pad around on the floor.

You both laugh when you trip on the carpet and almost fall.

Peter realizes how much he loves your hair while you’re brushing it. Even if your grumbling and complaining about the tangles, he loves the finished product, so soft and shiny. He contemplates what kind of context he could give as an excuse to touch it.

But then he feels creepy.

He notices his blush in his reflection of the mirror. He falls back on your bed, exasperated. You notice and giggle.

“I’m sorry I’m taking so long. I’m almost done,” you comment, thinking he’s commenting on your routine.

“No, no. It’s okay. Take your time. We’ve got a while,” Peter mumbles, rolling around on your bed to look at the clock on your nightstand. He smells the strawberry scent of your shampoo on your pillows.

He jumps to his feet and gets away from your bed. A teenage boy with a crush on you shouldn’t be in your bed. It’s a recipe for disaster. Nevermind the fact that he’s been there for years.

Instead, Peter wanders around the room he’s so familiar with. He looks over all of the pictures on your wall surrounding your decathalon medals and debate trophies. It’s strange, this new perspective that Peter has, all he sees is how close you and he are in each picture–hanging on each other and hugging and goofing around. You don’t do that with Ned as much. If Ned wasn’t even in the pictures, Peter thinks people might assume you and he were a couple. Peter grins at that idea.

“That was a fun weekend,” you comment, coming out of the bathroom and noticing which photo he’s looking at. “Ned killed it with that last question. Remember that place we for ice cream afterwards?”

“Y-yeah…” Peter stutters, taking in the sight of you. You look stunning. At some point when he hadn’t been looking, you’d changed into a pair of tight jeans. “You got whipped cream on your nose,” Peter teases. You roll your eyes.

“Yeah…because you put it there,” you stick your tongue out at him and head back to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you ready now?”

“Almost, just gotta put on my make-up and brush my teeth.” He stands in the doorway of your bathroom, scrutinizing as you put on make-up. Before you put on lip gloss, you brush your teeth.

“What? What are you staring at?” you turn to look at Peter right as you stick the toothbrush in your mouth.

He’s amused by how vigorously you brush but he thinks that’s what it must take to have such a pretty smile.

“W-why do you put on so much make-up?” he murmurs, making sure to keep the admiration out of his voice and opting to sound confused instead. You scowl at him while you finish brushing.

“What? What’s wrong with it? I didn’t think it was too much,” you frown and inspect yourself in the mirror.

“N-no-no I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not  _too_  much. I guess I just…meant…why do you wear it at all?” You make eye contact with Peter. He crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs, nonchalant (hopefully).

“Um…well…I’m going out in public with friends…”

“But you do know that you don’t have to wear make-up for me and Ned?” Peter suddenly has the worried thought that you want to look good for other guys instead.

“Yeah, I know. You and Ned see me without make up all the time. But…putting make-up on makes me look and feel good.” You pose for Peter with a big smile and your hands on your cocked hips.

“Oh, okay. If that’s why, then I get it.”

“What are you getting at?” You scowl at Peter, scrutinizing him as he puts on his shoes and avoids eye contact. He sees how easily you slip into some boots.

“I was just trying to say you didn’t have to put make-up on around me. You look really pretty already without it,” he pauses for a beat, shocked at himself for saying what he thinks. “At least I think you do,” he mumbles, swinging for the fences and hoping you don’t realize what he’s confessing…but also hoping that you do. He can’t stand keeping this secret from you. You know everything about him, including the fact that he’s Spider-man

“Oh….” you tuck your hair behind your ear. Peter glances up for a moment and thinks he might see you blushing. “Thanks, Petey.”

“Do you think I need some?” he jokes to lighten the mood.

“Aww…Peter you don’t need make-up…no amount would fix that face,” you tease and tap him on the nose. Peter loops his arm around your shoulders, bends you forward and pretends to give you a noogie. “Nooo my hair!!!” you squeal and together you laugh.

* * *

The wind chill is harsh on the walk to the theater with you. Walking through a throng of people, you’d eventually hooked your arm through Peter’s to ensure sticking together, walking side by side. You turn your face into his shoulder a few times against the biting air too.

When Peter and you get to the theater, Ned is there and waiting.

“I already bought the tickets,” he sways by way of greeting.

“Cool. I’ll get the popcorn,” you smile. Ned’s eyes go wide and Peter gasps. “What’s wrong?”

“Your cheeks,” Ned giggles.

“And your nose…they’re really red,” Peter winces, knowing you wouldn’t be happy about it. But the frown on your face is adorable and Peter thinks you look like the most adorable little Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.

“I didn’t bring anything to cover it up. Is it that bad?” You look to Peter for the honest answer. Peter wraps his arm around your shoulders and starts ushering you into the theater.

“It’s not that bad. Trust me.” But of course you don’t believe him. Ned and Peter head into the auditorium while you go to the bathroom to check and then to get the popcorn.

“When did Y/N become so concerned about her looks?” Ned comments to Peter.

“I don’t know,” Peter shrugs. It’s become hard to be impartial and hide his crush from his other best friend too.

“Oh! Maybe it’s because homecoming is coming up. You think she has someone in mind to take her?”

A twinge of jealousy rises up in Peter and he nearly trips on his way to his seat.

“I dunno,” he mumbles.

“Maybe one of us should ask her? Just in case?” Peter scowls at Ned.

“Dude, come on. Not cool.” They plop down in their seats.

“Yeah, you’re right. She’ll definitely get asked. We should worry about ourselves.”

When you return, you’ve brought popcorn and bottled sodas. Ned and Peter are sitting next to each other. Peter thinks for a moment that maybe you might want to sit between them but you don’t seem to hesitate when sitting next to Peter, effectively putting him in the middle. You offer him the popcorn to hold as the “middle-person” and as you settle in beside him, he shares a shaky smile with you as the movie starts.

It’s a comedy and action movie. It’s fun and something all three of you had wanted to see. Peter likes to watch you out of his peripheral as you stifle your bouts of laughter. About half way through, you try to use the arm rest. But Peter’s already using it.

You bump elbows and quietly fight for the comfortable position…that is until you lace your fingers through his. You’ve found your preferred resting place for your hand!

Peters ears are burning but no one can see them thankfully. Your eyes are trained on your hands though. You’re not paying attention to the movie. You finally turn your head to look at Peter. You seem to notice his anxiety right away. You try to release him, let go of his hand…but Peter’s grip tightens.

He doesn’t want this to end. This could be his chance. You beat him too it.

Slowly and very reserved, you lean closer to Peter and place a soft kiss on his cheek. Ned doesn’t notice how Peter freezes, stiff with surprise.

He glances down to confirm that you’re still holding his hand. You even give it a gentle little squeeze before resting your head on his shoulder. And that’s how you two stay for the rest of the movie.

When the movie is over, the three of you leave the theater talking about it. Everything is back to normal.

“I have an early morning tomorrow. I gotta go,” you lament during a break in the conversation.

“Oh, okay, we’ll talk to you later,” Ned bids you goodbye and you wave to Peter as you start to wake away. Ned notices Peter watching you leave. “Dude. Come on. Go after her,” he pushes at Peter’s shoulder. Peter just stares at his friend for a moment, dumbfounded. Ned rolls his eyes and walks away in the direction of his home.

Peter has no choice but to head home too.

“Hey, Y/N, wait up!” he calls out to you and you turn, hands stuffed into your pockets for warmth. Peter bounces over to you. “Um…I was wondering…if uh…I could…um…walk you home?” Peter panics. “You know, because we live so close to each other. Makes sense, right?” He wincing at his own awkward question but you just smile at him.

“Sure, Petey.” Peter crooks out his arm so that you can huddle up to him just like the walk before the movie. You slide your hand down his arm until you reach his hand. You weave your fingers with his again while you two walk in silence for several minutes. “Hey Peter? Do you really think I look  _pretty_  without make-up?” You’re using his own word choice from earlier against him.

“We’re best friends. Of course…I’m gonna  _tell_  you…that you look good.” Peter rolls his eyes and chides himself as he walks you up to your front door.

“But do you mean it?” you ask him as you turn to face him. Peter can’t resist making eye contact with you.

“I-if I do? What then? I..I mean…Y/N…” Peter starts to ramble and shift his weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t know what to say…in this situation…please help me,” he pleads and chuckles when he notices the smile growing on your face. You squeeze his hand like a mute button and Peter just stares at you as you start to lean in.

He’s frozen and even keeps his eyes open like a dork when your lips meet his. And when you pull away, his lips are still pursed and he looks and feels more confused than ever.

“Y-you could ask me to homecoming?” you whisper nervously. It’s so endearing and sweet, Peter thinks, as he watches you blush. Why are  _you_  the nervous one? As if he would say no!

“I could? I–I mean, I _could_.” Peter releases your hand and takes a step back. He runs his hands through his hair and spins around, befuddled. “I will.” He turns back around to look at you and takes a step forward. “I mean..I am. Would you?” He winces at himself again. “Will you? Say yes?”

“Of course. I’d love to go to homecoming with you.”

“Great!” Peter does a backflip as he’s so prone to his Spider-man acrobatics around his best friends. He sticks to the ceiling of the hallway outside your apartment. You laugh as he hangs upside down. He crawls to the wall and sets himself up like he’s leaning against it, even though his feet and hands are sticking to the wall instead of touching the floor. “I mean…that’s cool…’cause like…we’re really good friends…so maybe we’d be even better as…” He’s shrugging a lot, trying to play it cool.

“More than friends?” you finish for him.

“Um…yeah.” he sighs and gets back on his two feet on the floor. “Anyways, I should probably go now,” and he starts to leave, “before I push my luck but um…” he turns back around and comes back within two feet of you. “I was wondering if… **can I kiss you right now?**  I mean, I know you’ve already kissed me but like…I wasn’t ready…and um…”

“Peter?” you cut him off.

“Yeah?”

 **“Just shut up and kiss me already,”**  you giggle as you loop your arms around his neck.


End file.
